Uchiha and Haruno a love story
by Lord Espinoza
Summary: Sasuke starts his journey with his team mate Sakura. secrets are revealed. Anger rises, and is replaced by love. Rated T for violence, Sexual undertones, Swearing.
1. Chapter 1

Crickets were chirping outside of young Sasuke Uchihas window. Sasuke was laying in his bed. his mind playing over the last few weeks. a tight frown on his face. On his first day of being a Genin. he was easily beaten by his new teacher. then he was told that he would never become a ninja. in a uncontrollable rage. he rushed at his teacher. he was quickly pinned down and was unable to move. he eventually passed the exam with the deadlast Naruto Uzumaki, And a pretty Fan-girl Sakura Haruno.

secondly he was having strange feelings towards the girl. He didn't know what they were. like love, but different than he felt about his clan. it just made no sense to him. And it was interfering with his training. he often was drifting into a daze thinking about her. Thirdly his training was going much too slow. 'i am an avenger, i must be stronger than my opponent.' he thought. "DAMN IT!" he yelled throwing a handful of shuriken at his wall in anger. he was nowhere close to Itachi. then the idea sparked inside his head. 'why not attack a village? see how strong i REALLY am. without having to hold back. I know most of my Clans Fire Jutsu." pulling out a map he began searching for a village. a smaller ninja village. 'that is it. yu no kuni. the hidden hot spring village. they should have some ninja with water jutsu. so i will be at a disadvantage, but i can flee if it gets too bad. plus they are not that big of a shinobi village.' he thought grabbing his gear. scrolls of Kunai, Shuriken, A small Sword he had been practicing with. he found it in the clans armory. exploding Tags, Food and drink. some chakra pills. he grabbed his headband and a special Vest he found in the armory. it was black and had a red Snake under the Uchiha fan on the back. Turning off his light he walked out the door. his equipment and scrolls in a backpack. his vest on under the backpack.

Walking through the hidden leaf he was thinking.' they are not just going to let me walk down out of the gate. i will have to use the tunnel' he thought. the tunnel was a small passage way he found when he was watching Itachi. by pushing a small amount of chakra into the hidden seal it would open a gate to the outside of the village walls. he was almost there when he heard a scared voice behind him. "s-sasuke-kun? where are you going? has something happened?" he Turned and saw who it was. Sakura Haruno. "p-please let me come. i know some medical nin-jutsu. and my house is ahead. i have lots of bandages and ointments. i can help if anyone is hurt" she pleaded. 'she can be of use' sasuke thought to himself. "fine. it is a secret mission. grab your gear and the medical idems you have. i don't have much time." he said as they started walking to her house. 'there is another vest at the tunnel. she could use it. there is also a small armory there.

"sakura. just grab your medical equipment." he said. sakura turned. "are you sure Sasuke?" she asked. "we are going through a secret passage. we will get weapons there." he said. sakura nodded and jumped up to her window and crawled into her room. she returned a few minutes later with a Bag. she jumped down and showed Sasuke the contents. jars labeled in neat handwriting, bandages, alcohol. a box of medical gloves. and a small IV were in the bag. "good girl" he said as he started walking down the street. he felt her staying where she was. Realizing what he said he turned and was about to apologize. but he saw she was blushing and trembling. her hand s were trembling. but not in anger. 'crap. i need to stop thinking like that' he thought. he had been having a daydream about her doing EXACTLY what he said. he read that it was called submission play. something sexual. 'she must be into the same thing' he thought. "Sakura. come on." he said and continued walking. "ah , yes sir, i mean S-sasuke-kun."

when they got to the passage he pushed his hand against the wall and opened the passage. it opened as soon as he pushed a small amount of chakra into the seal. they walked in and sasuke went to a small room. it had a bed. he looked back and sakura was looking from him to the bed, blushing beetroot red. "over here, now" he said. putting some force into his voice. she blushed as her eyes widened. she quickly walked over to him. he motioned her to put her stuff down and opened the closet. there were boxes of ninja tools and gear. he started handing sakura small packs of kunai, shuriken. a small tanto, and a smaller version of his vest. she put the equipment in her bag. "um sasuke kun, the vest and sword won't fit." she said. "put them on. they are yours." she got a strange look and put them on. she put her backpack on and was holding her sword. "Sasuke, can i have those?" she asked as she grabbed a dagger like blade and a pair of fingerless gloves. "sure" he said. she tucked the blade under the backpack. and put the gloves in her pocket.

"about what i said earlier" sasuke started. "nonono sasuke. i liked it. i didn't know you liked it too." she said. "well, i have something to say. i think i like you. more than a friend or a teammate. but we need to keep that out of the way of our mission" he said. blushing slightly as he started walking out of the room. "sasuke, do you really like me? i will keep it out of the mission. i promise" she said. he turned. "yes. i like you" he said. he pulled her close to him. "can i?" he asked. 'what is he asking?' she thought. she nodded and he leaned down and kissed her. not on the cheek. but on her lips. "then lets see how it goes" he said as he pulled away. "sasuke, are we together now?" she asked. "yes. i think that is how it works" he said. she hugged him.

"lets go hun. we don't have much time" he said. sakura blushed and nodded. they both walked out of the room and started walking towards the end of the passageway.


	2. Chapter 2

The two continued walking until they got to another door. 'i wonder if she could do it?' sasuke thought to himself. "sakura. press your hand against the door and pump some chakra into it" Sasuke said. she did. a small weasel appeared. "Master Sasuke, nice to finally meet you. who is the girl?" he asked. "Hello Weasel-san" Sakura said. leaning down to pet the small creature. the weasel purred and said "i like her". "who are you and how do you know my name?" Said sasuke. falling into a fighting stance. "i am Masutau-izeru. The defender of the Uchiha scrolls and this secret passage." he said. giving a small bow. made the sighn for boar and a small scroll appeared. "would you be interested in a summons?" asked the weasel. sasuke signed the scroll with his finger.

soon the two were walking with the weasel on sakura's shoulder. they took off heading north. they were traveling extremely fast for genin. sakura was keeping pace with sasuke. which impressed him. they traveled until mid day. they were near the boarder when they stopped. the two ninja stopped in a village and grabbed some food. rice with chicken, beef, and some vegetables. they ate in a small clearing.

"Sasuke-Sama" said the weasel leaping off of sakura's shoulder. "we must do a test, or agree on a date within two weeks. " as soon as the test is completed, you will be able to summon me at will. " said Masatau-izeru. "now. Sakura set up barriers with these notes, in the spots i put kunai." said sasuke, tossing five sheets of paper to Sakura and throwing five kunai in separate directions. Sakura placed a seal on each kunai and a yellow barrier popped into existence with a slight hiss. a small space appeared and sakura walked towards it. sasuke threw a kunai with another seal attached to it behind her. she spun around in surprise. "stay in there, you will be safe" he said.

Masatau-izeru drew a small sword and charged Sasuke. Sasuke started to form hand seals and made a small ring with his fingers, taking a deep breath he yelled "Fire style: Fireball Jutsu" as he pushed the air from his lungs it burst to flame. The ball was near nine feet tall. Moving forward the ball colided with the charging weasel. the weasel threw three small shuriken into the fire and made a handseal with his small hands. "Uchiha secret technique: Exploding Shuriken bombs" he yelled before teleporting to the right of the fireball. Sasuke moved with surprising speed and dodged the shuriken. The three shuriken exploded like paper bombs. Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "interesting" he muttered to himself. he threw three kunai that had explosive notes under the handles, hidden from sight. The weasel Dodged the kunai but was thrown forward by the blast.

Sasuke ran forward and caught the weasel by thr neck. spinning he threw the small summon at the barrier wall opposite of where Sakura was standing, holding her hands over her mouth with a worried expression on her face. As soon as the summon left his hand he started making hand seals. "Fire style: Dragon Fire Jutsu" sasuke said as he blew a large amount of flames out of his mouth. when he threw the weasel ha attached a ninja wire to it. the fire raced down the wire and surrounded Masatau. The Masatau appeared on Sasukes shoulder and said "enough" sounding out of breath. "it is time to move Sakura" called Sasuke as the barrier dropped.

The group continued walking and crossed the boarder into the Land of Hotsprings. "Sasuke-kun. Can we rest at a inn." asked Sakura. "yes hun" he said. blushing at the pet name. Sakura blushed as well. They stopped at a inn called "the rouge ninja" and got a room. "the only room they have has only one bed. " Sasuke said. the two genin blushed as they walked into the room. they took off their sandals and crawled into the bed. 'would she be angry if i put my arm around her?' thought Sasuke. He rolled over and slid his arm over her. she stiffened but sighed. 'he is holding me! oh kami, let this never end!' Sakura thought. "i could get used to this Sakura" Sasuke murmured. "Sasuke, what name would you like to call me?" asked Sakura. Sasuke was stuck. "Baby" he answered. "Goodnight baby" Sakura murmured. "sleep well Babygirl" Replied Sasuke, kissing her on the cheek.


	3. Chapter 3

After kissing Sakura lightly, Sasuke grabbed his sandals and his vest in one hand and his bag and vest in another, Walking lightly he left the room and jumped into a tree outside the inn. He slipped on his sandals and his vest. placing his sword on his back and his kunai, shuriken and equipment in all their compartments, he shot off towards the next village, his target. The village hidden in the Hot springs.

As he shot off towards the village he bit his thumb and ran through a series of hand seals. A puff of smoke appeared on his shoulder. "Are you sure you want to do this?" asked the Weasel. "No other way. they are just a normal village now. They still have some Shinobi, but the village was never a major military power. and many of their ninja left because they lost their titles as ninja when the village changed" Sasuke explained as he leapt over a tree, pausing on the edge of a rocky outcrop he looked at a medium-sized village surrounded by steaming pools.

"Go" Sasuke said. the small nin-weasel dissappeared off towards the village. A couple minutes later the weasel returned. "Set". "good. remember your mark." Said sasuke. starting to run through handseals the Genin started to build up chakra in his lungs as he shot off. He blew a out a ball of fire that steadily grew and shot towards the village. as soon as the villagers and remaining shinobi began to react explosions rocked the village. Nearly all the walls were destroyed and large chunks of the village was destroyed. Bodies lay strewn across the small village and people were panicking. Sasuke Jumped around the village shooting fireballs indescriminatley. but soon he was stopped. A kunai landed infront of him with a explosive tag on it. Sasuke dodged but was not able to avoid damage. he came out with smoke rising off of him and cuts randomly appearing on his body.

"Show yourself" Sasuke yelled. Activating his Sharingan. three shinobi appeared infront of him. "Sasuke Uchiha. Last member of the infamous Uchiha clan." Said one of the shinobi. "I remember you, one of the only lower village teams to have multiple chunin" Replied Sasuke. " Well, i hate talk. lets do this" said the tall one, throwing a kunai at Sasuke. Sasuke spun and drew his sword, deflecting the kunai as he three Chunin charged sasuke. surrounding him they expertly attacked, not leaving a gap in their assault. One cut sasuke across the stomach while the other two cut off his arms. Smiling, thinking they were hero's they were about to walk away when they noticed a log fall on the ground. "Shit, Substitution" one said. The three ninja pressed their backs together in a triangle formation. Two hands pulled down the Two in the back, the leader and the larger, more bulky boy. The girl was the only one left. She had green hair and pale skin, her hair went down to her neck and she had brown eyes. She wore the same Uniform as her team. Blue ninja pants, Black sandals, and a light brown flack jacket.

Sasuke charged her and she drew a kunai from her equipment pouch. Sasuke swung down-ward and she parried with her knife. The two boys struggled, attempting to get out of their holes. Sasuke spun and attempted to strike the back of her neck, she blocked but sasuke used the energy from the last attack to spin and he punched her in the temple, the kunoichi was knocked unconscious and fell to the floor. The boys watched in horror, but were surprised when Sasuke jumped into the trees and sped off.

He began speeding back towards the small town that the inn was at. he saw the town come into view and shortly afterward he landed outside the inn. Sasuke walked up to his room and entered, Sakura was coming grogilly out of the restroom when she saw Sasuke slowly pass out just after the door closed. she muffled a scream and ran forward. Turning him over she saw the burns and cuts on his body, She ran into the bedroom and grabbed her bag. she sorted out gauze pads, Alcohol, and Bandages. she removed his shirt, blushing as she did (A/N: c'mon people, she has never seen her crush/boyfriends chest. teen blushes, always nice in anime ^.^ ) she ran and got wash clothes and warm water in a bowl. she began to clean the dirt and sweat away from the wounds. she then sterilized the wounds with the gauze pads and alcohol and after she finished that she placed gauze pads onto the wounds and wrapped them in gauze. she gently moved Sasuke to the bed, wondering on what in kami's great kingdom. little did she know, they would find out soon enough.

============================================================================  
Hey people! just the beginning, Hoping to make a good story, so please read and review, please and thank you.

AYUP, THIS IS HIS FOURTH ATTEMPT. SOOOO, HE IS TRYING.

Who the hell are you?

I DUNNO. *SHRUGS*

O.o


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: hello. now for chapter 4 in this story. sorry for the short chapters. also i may have many things changed from the origional. i would very much like it if you would send me pm's or Review.

and i will be revealed in either this chapter or the next.

Who are you? GET OUTTA MY HEAD! *grabs chair and swings at strange figure*

whoa now bro. i come in peace * ducks under the chair and hides*

anyway, enjoy while i find that... i dunno. person?

Sasuke felt warm. His body still ached but he felt comfortable. "S-Sasuke-Kun, how do you feel?" asked Sakura, coming into view. "sore, but we have to get going" Sasuke said. he grimaced as he stood but continued to grab his gear. "Wait, you will reopen your wounds." said Sakura. "Hun, we have to move. Grab your stuff. " Ordered Sasuke gently. Blushing, Sakura grabbed her gear and followed Sasuke out of the hotel. they started to walk towards the land of fire. At each break Sakura Healed Sasukes wounds more and more. Soon they were within sight of the border. "There he is!" a shout came from two directions. On the border a team on ANBU charged towards them. But on the hotsprings side of the border a team of chunin appeared. Two guys and one girl drew their swords. they were stopped by Sasuke and Sasike walking across the border. "This isn't over pretty boy" yelled the girl as the team ran back towards their Village. "The hokage has been looking for you two" said a ANBU with a boar mask. "Please come with us, master Uchiha, miss Haruno" Said a cat masked ANBU. they moved at a rapid pace, the ANBU carrying the two genin. Half a day later the six shinobi passed the gate and were taken to the Hokage's office.

"Sasuke Uchiha, as glad as i am to see you alive, where have you been all this time?" Asked the old man. "i want on a personal mission. Sakura has no part in this." Said Sasuke before Sakura could say anything. "I see. And what is this personal mission? The village that you supposedly had a 'mission' in has been almost completely destroyed. " Said the third hokage. Sakuras eyes widened. The door to the Hokage's office opened and the shinobi counsel walked in. " Young Master Uchiha is under our orders, and such has no reason to be here. Now, come children. " Said Danzo. "I am not a child Danzo" Said Sasuke as he walked out of the office. Sakura followed him and the two continued down the hall. "Please return to your residence. And try to refrain from leaving the premises" Said Danzo. The two teens nodded and started to walk. Sasuke leaning on Sakura for support due to his wounds,

Once the two teens were away from the Hokage's office Sasuke walked up to the entrance of the Uchiha compound. "Sakura, please come by tomorrow. " Said Sasuke. "ano, i have nowhere to stay. I told my parents that i was moving away. " Said Sakura. Sighing, Sasuke pulled her into the compound. Sakura stared in wonder. the compound looked clean and neat. "did you do this on your own?" asked Sakura. Sasuke nodded and said "it gives me a chance to practice chakra control". The two teens walked up to a large house. it had multiple rooms. the two walked down the hall and walked into a large kitchen with a connected dining room. Sasuke quickly made rice balls as Sakura looked around the large room. admiring the size and volume. "here" Sasuke said, holding out a plate with four large, perfectly made Riceballs. "There gweat" Said sakura through a mouthful. Blushing she swallowed. "They are great Sasuke-kun" She said. "I had to learn seeing as i live alone now. and i refused to eat junk food. some is alright. but not living off of it." he said, pausing in between bites.

"Sasuke, is it true?" asked Sakura. Looking worried. "About?" Said Sasuke, loking at her cautiosly. "That you attacked the village hidden in the hotsprings without permission of lord Hokage?" asked Sakura. "yes. if you want to leave i understand. It was a stupid thing to do. " He said, closing his eyes, tears starting to form. Sakura stiffened. she had never seen Sasuke cry before. "no Sasuke-kun. i don't know why you did it, but i will not leave because of it." Said sakura. Sasukes eyes shot open. 'she is staying!' he said to himself. "Just promise me something" Said Sakura. "what is it?" asked Sasuke. "Promise me that no matter what, you will tell me about things like this." Said Sakura. "yes. i will. i promise" Said Sasuke. "SASUKE!" a yell echoed thrugh the quiet compound. "Kakashi-Sensei?" Asked Sakura. "COME ON IN" yelled Sasuke. "I don't understand it, but he has some sort of history with the Uchiha clan. and i think it is how he got his sharingan. " Said Sasuke as Kakashi walked into the room.

"Training time. And i want to talk to BOTH of you." Said Kakashi. "Hai" said the two teens. they walked out to a small lake. "What the fuck were you thinking Sasuke?" asked Kakashi, his voice deep and ominous. "Don't judge me, I am stronger than you think. I needed to show the world that. " said Sasuke. "Yes, by burning a village down. And if you are going to do something like that, at least finish the job" Said Kakashi. "K-Kakashi sensei! are you telling him to burn the entire village down?" Yelled sakura. "No. he engaged in combat with a team of Chunin and the worst he did was knock someone out. Had he killed them, as he could have easily done if i remember the report correctly, then no-one could have tied him to it." Said Kakashi. "How could you say that?" Said Sakura. "Sakura. the way of the ninja is to kill. i have done it, most people above chunin have done it. Sasuke here racked up over 50 kills and hundreds of injured in a single night. mostly burn and shrapnel from explosive tags. Get used to it." said Kakashi. pulling out a ANBU mask. The time has come. "Sasuke, what does he mean?" Asked Sakura. "Combat field test. Get back. go on top of the house." said Sasuke, Pulling out a Weasel ANBU mask with the Uchiha fan symbol on the for-head. Sakura nodded and jumped on-top of the House. Watching with a worried expression on her face.

Kakashi made a handseal and charged towards Sasuke. There were three Kakashi's. "Shaddow clones" Muttered Sasuke. He dropped into a taijutsu stance and when a Kakashi went to grab him he spun and cut the man in half. The other two Kakashi's charged from two directions. Sasuke dodged one and beheaded the other. the two remaining shinobi. Sasuke and Kakashi, Activated their Sharingan and charged each other "Great fireball jutsu!" the two yelled, the giant balls of flame collided and the ninja kept running in a circle, making the ball of flame spin. Sasuke threw two kunai and two shuriken into the flame. Kakashi barely dodged them and the two stopped their jutsu. Kakashi charged up his raikiri and charged Sasuke. Sakura was yelling for it to stop, the two ninja were not doing a test, they were trying to kill each other. Sasuke tried to dodge, but kakashi speared him. Sasuke smiled and Kakashi felt three sets of arms wrap around his legs, totso. and neck. "Boom" Said Sasuke and the field rocked as kakashi flew out of an explosion. Kakashi lay in shock next to Sakura. 'I made that jutsu! he used my training against me!' Thought Kakashi. Sasuke appeared next to Sakura and raised his hand, which was enveloped by the Chidori. "SASUKE NO!" yelled Sakura, moving infront of Kakashi. sasuke started to get ahold of himself and sat next to started healing Kakashi and quickly changed to Sasuke.

"lets go" Said Sasuke, picking up Kakashi. The three ninja went back into the house. Sasuke layed out three sleeping mats and he laid Kakashi on one of them. covering his teacher with a blanket he walked over to sakura and the two fell asleep.

============================================================================  
Well, Sasuke and kakashi faught and sasuke won. by luck ofcourse.

WELL, TIME TO GO. IT IS 3 IN THE MORNING HERE

O.o


	5. Chapter 5

Sakura walked into the kitchen and saw Kakashi leaving. Sasuke stared at him blankly and opened a scroll. He smiled slightly, but looked up with a happy face. " The Uchiha clan is origionally from demon country. He said that there may still be Uchihas there. " Said Sasuke.

"The Hokage will never allow us to go alone"Said sakura.

"The village council over-ruled him. Grab your gear. it is time to go. Sasuke pulled a second scroll from his pocket and tucked the two into his bag. The two shinobi walked out of the Compound and found a member of the council waiting for them. " do not dissappoint us Sasuke" Said the woman. "do not tell me what to do" Said Sasuke. he and sakura walked out of the village and headed south. The forest was unusually quiet as the two continued to follow the path to the only port in fire country.

"Sasuke, what is wrong dear?" asked Sakura.

"The leaf is no longer our home. we are leaving love. lets just live life our way." Said Sasuke. "We can become wandering shinobi and collect jutsu." he said.

"What about Itachi?" asked sighed and handed her the scroll in his bag.

"No, This can't be true. The Hokage can't be this cruel" she said, Reading it. it was a report of Itachi being ordered to kill the 'Traitorous Uchiha' .

" It is true. but that means that while i will still persue Itachi, it will be to find my brother and have us settle down and have a new Uchiha clan" Said Sasuke.

"And i am a part of this?" asked Sakura. looking nervous.

"yes. you are mine" said Sasuke.

"And you are mine Sasuke" she said, blushing deeply.

"Just remember who is incharge" he said. Sakura blushed deeper and fought the urge to whimper.

"You, Sasuke sir" she said. The two teens were blushing when Sasuke heard a snap. he spun, drawing his sword and moved in front of Sakura. a kunai knife landed infront of him. Naruto stepped out of the forest. kunai in hand and a face full of rage.

"Where are you taking Sakura chan?" asked Naruto. his eyes turning red.

"None of your buissness baka" said Sasuke. Sakura looked from Sasuke to Naruto. 'Oh great. their beating their chests' she thought.

"Sakura, go over there, behind the tree." said Sasuke. Sakura nodded and jumped back to the tree.

Naruto and Sasuke charged eachother, Naruto swung with his kunai and sasuke blocked with his sword. they exchanged blows for a couple of seconds, then they jumped away from eachother. Naruto threw a handful of shuriken. Sasuke deflected them and started to form handsighns. " Fire style: mythical pheonix jutsu!" said Sasuke, blowing multiple small fireballs at the genin. What he didn't see was that Sasuke had mixed in kunai with explosive tage with the flame. the fire balls made small explosions when they hit the ground, but bigger explosions threw naruto forward and Sasuke caught him by the throat.

"Stop following us" he said and pushed a small ammount of lightning chakra into naruto. Narutos body spasamed and he passed out.

9A/N: just a filler chapter for now. will upload soon.


End file.
